


Sleeping beauty

by Bubble_Buzz0110



Series: Rivals [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How they met sort of, I wrote this randomly, i have no impulse control, this dosent make sense to anyone but me cause I haven’t finished writing chapter five
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29276679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubble_Buzz0110/pseuds/Bubble_Buzz0110
Summary: Gogy and Dre are frands
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Rivals [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sleeping beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is set when dream is 13 and George is 14

Boiling water poured into the porcelain teacup filled with flowers, George loved the taste. He placed the teapot back in the center of the table then sat down and took a sip of his tea. George hummed and set down his cup. Suddenly, a knock was heard from his front door. How peculiar.   
“Good day” George mumbled, opening the door  
“H-hello” a kid around George’s age greeted  
“I was told the person who lived here was cursed to sleep forever...” the strange boy explained whispering the last bit  
“What was the last part? I couldn’t hear it” George hummed, adjusting his neck bow.  
“That um..that the person who lived here was a girl but I don’t know so-“ the boy mumbled hunching over clearly embarrassed   
“I didn’t know the town had rumours about me” George giggled pulling the boy inside and closing his door. He spun around to face him,   
“What’s your name, I’m George” the brunette said gracefully  
“Oh- um..I’m dream” the boy forced out.  
“Would you like some tea?” George giggled again, dream thought he sounded like a fairy when he laughed.  
“Sure” Dream said, adjusting his poncho anxiously.

“What kind? My guest” George asked, smiling wide.   
“Peach” Dream spoke.  
George nodded and poured the kid his tea,   
“Would you like any flowers? I adore flowers! I love them so much I put them in everything” George said excitedly waving his hands around.  
Dream cringed at the mention of flowers,   
“no thanks…” he mumbled  
“Oh..that’s ok!” George said sadly.  
Dream noticed the brunette was wearing a nightgown with a blue ribbon tied in a bow, it flowed when he walked. The boy was absolutely stunning for someone who had apparently been cursed to fall asleep a lot.   
“Hellooo did you fall asleep?? I’ve been talking to you!” George pestered.   
“Oh- I’m sorry, I zoned out” Dream mumbled   
“Drink your tea before it gets cold.” George said sweetly.   
Dream nodded before realising his mask got in the way. If George was really cursed surely he would understand dreams curse as well right???

Dream took off his mask 

“Wow! You’re gorgeous! So many pretty flowers” George giggled, almost knocking over his cup in his excitement.   
“Oh- thank...thank you” Dream whispered staring at the boy in awe  
“Flowers grow from my skin because of a curse” Dream mumbled  
“That’s way better than mine! I’m cursed to sleep all the time” George grumbled sipping on his tea.  
“Whatever you say sleeping beauty” Dream scoffed taking a sip of his own tea.

Maybe this boy wasn’t as bad as town rumours said


End file.
